


Children of War

by xLion_Heartx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Empire, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Jedi, M/M, Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: With the rebels growing in power the Empire must pull all their secrets out just to stop them. Unfortunately for them, their secret squadron (to the rebels at least) isn't quite so fond of them and when one crosses over, the rest shall follow.





	Children of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, look at me, throwing out another story because I want to ruin myself.  
> Oh well, I've been watching Rebels since it started and I've wanted to get this little fic out for a while and while season 4 is out (GO KANERA), I figured why not now?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

She half stands in the back of his TIE Fighter, clinging to the back of his seat, called on this mission extremely last minute after just getting back from her last one with her partner – who, incidentally, was sent off somewhere just as they had returned as well. He wants her to gain experience from assisting him in taking out the two Jedi aboard the Rebel Ship and had ordered her into the cramped fighter just before they set out. She ignores him barking orders at the helpless troopers in the other TIEs and instead focuses on the skilled flying of the lone set of rebels.

Her violet hair is tied back in a high ponytail reaching her mid-back; out of the way for the unavoidable conflict, she knows she’ll be part of. Her ruby eyes are trained on the shots hitting and missing the ship they are chasing as well as the unnoticeable tracking device he shoots at them as they continue to fly fast and she fiddles with the sleeves of her black, long-sleeved shirt that is mostly hidden under a short-sleeved, black jumpsuit. Black combat boots keep the ends of her trouser legs from getting in her way, a tight glove is over her left hand which she subconsciously flexes every now and again, and a belt is wrapped tightly around her waist to hold a blaster and her given weapon, forced to use it instead of her real one, that being placed in a holster on her thigh – out of the way.

They shoot through the stars a little faster just as she spots the two Star Destroyers she’d been told to call come into view in front of the ship – she felt a little stupid not being able to remember its name, it having been broadcast all across the galaxy, but she’d been away for a while and he would probably be the only person that ridiculed her for it. The Destroyers send out more TIEs that fire at the rebels but soon enough they zip off into hyperspace, causing him to take off his helmet and glower at the empty space.

They climb aboard the lead Destroyer and dock to take some time relocating where the rebels had jumped to. She follows him silently, arms folded behind her back as they walk through the huge ship. He pushes through people to get to the command centre and they either nod or salute in her direction, a gesture she often returns when she finds it necessary.

They make it to the cockpit in record time, the door opening with a rush of air and she rests against the wall beside it when they enter, allowing him to talk business alone – she is still considered too young to start with any of that, thank the Force. She feels the two signatures of the Jedi and that boy she had been briefed about and wondered if they knew he could find them just from that, she figured the boy didn’t but the older one surely must have. Nonetheless, she knows they are going to fight them and for once she will be able to see what real Jedi are like – her partner was older than her but even she didn’t know a whole lot about their ways, having had to learn and teach techniques to the two of them from old memories or books they’d stolen on missions.

The Star Destroyer jolts into hyperspace after the rebels but she still stands and waits for her orders as she was told to do before being forced along. She gets very bored, very quickly and ends up sat on the floor talking to some of the crew members running the ship that sit by computers just below her. She tries not to distract them too much but they seem rather happy she isn’t as intimidating as they reveal they initially thought she was, which is good, she didn’t want to intimidate the people she worked with. Not that it was really her appearance that was the scary bit, more her reputation among folks around the galaxy – Rebels, Imperials and civilians alike. She hears him speak from the front of the room, the ship had detached from hyperspace which meant she has to be prepared to go in a rush. That is never fun.

She is tremendously grateful that they’d taken to using a shuttle when travelling this time around rather than cramming into the small TIE that she technically shouldn’t have fit in in the first place. She figures it’s because she has to go with him that they take it – that and the small squadron of troopers he’s decided to bring along – and the fact that he probably wants to take either prisoners or dead bodies back with them as an example of his power, he always does enjoy the glory.

They fly down to the abandoned base she’d asked him about on the way. She knows what creatures lurk in the darkness but is confident in that she can connect with them, connecting is something she always does better than most, especially under pressure. She waits in the back of the shuttle out of sight after he tells her to stay until he calls, the door opens and she watches inconspicuously as he saunters out with a stance meant to strike terror into his enemies though she knows that he knows it won’t work as well on the two they are hunting. Noises and blaster shots catch her attention and she holds back a scream as one of the creatures from the base charges inside, she takes a second to focus before she stands, the animal having suddenly shifted to guard her, and she holds the handle of the still deactivated red blade by her side.

“This was your plan?” She hears him chuckle darkly and shivers at the memory that burst into her brain before shoving it back down so she can focus again. “To lure **us** here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?” she hears the emphasis on the word ‘us’ and knows he’s not talking about the troopers.

“If you think those rust buckets were gonna be any match for us then you shouldn’t have followed us. You’re outnumbered.” The boy speaks with such hostility it almost scares her but she knows she cannot lose her resolve and sends the creature out before her, watching it wait patiently at the foot of the shuttle ramp.

“Ah,” another evil laugh, “whilst you, _young_ Padawan, have been training under this man I have been training an apprentice of my own.” She practically scoffs, it was a total lie but it was her cue anyway.

Walking down the ramp she sees the two they’d been chasing, finding their surprise rather flattering; she hadn’t met someone that didn’t know of her existence in a long time. The red lightsaber ignites with a buzz and she twirls it in her hand for no reason other than emphasis, she didn’t like the blade at all, preferring her own for the lightweight design of it, this one was too heavy for her likings so she will have to ‘accidently’ lose it at some point to switch with a reason.

The creature at the bottom of the ramp growls at the scene in front of her having the same dislike for the situation as she did. The Jedi and Padawan stand, looks of shock still running along their features as they process her arrival before she slowly, almost cautiously, approaches to stand slightly behind him and looking at the pair, mostly the boy her age though. The Jedi ignites his own blue blade and launches at him.

She rolls, narrowly avoiding their clashing lightsabers and backing up plenty as they have their duel. Turning to the blue-haired boy, he’s watching her curiously, she considers fighting him but he doesn’t have a lightsaber so it wouldn’t be fair.

“Catch,” she gains his attention, her voice soft but carrying a wave of confidence as she passes the red blade over to him and grabbing her other from its holster. He’s very surprised by the action and looks at her with even more curiosity now, “sorry if you don’t like the colour, I don’t much care for it myself. Suppose you haven’t gotten to the fun bit of your training yet then?” She’s really confused him now; she stifles a giggle and finds that she’s rather happy to have come along now. “It’s alright, I’ll go easy on ya, and I promise I’m not that scary.”

She watches with a small smile as his face lights up in interest at the same time as her blade lights bronze. It’s a rare colour among lightsabers, but it’s the one she got and she is happy with it – she always enjoys standing out a little more over the general blues and reds (and occasionally greens) that Jedi and Sith always seemed to end up with. She takes a simple stance, one she uses when training the younglings back at her home base – with training sticks for vibroblades more than anything – with her partner and the rest of her team.

He pauses for a second and she makes a slight motion for him to mimic her and he does after glancing over the way she stands a couple of times. The fight between her leader and his master rages on quickly, they’re skidding around all over the place but she manages to keep the boy’s attention for a good enough amount of time to connect their blades a few times before he rushes over to his master in a panic.

When her leader sees her lightsaber in the boy’s hands she freezes up at his glare – he may not be her master but that never excluded him from being one of the causes of her nightmares. She reaches out her hand and her blade flies from the Padawan’s hands, she gives him a slightly apologetic look for a split second before she’s watching her leader again with a fearful gaze; both males notice, one smirking and the other looking about as confused as when she passed him her lightsaber. She turns both of hers off and attaches them back to their homes on her belt and in her holster, watching as the Padawan picks up his master’s blade and holds it out defensively in front of him, not that he has it for long as he snatches it out of the boy’s hands.

He throws the young man away with the Force and she gasps without meaning to, covering her mouth as he turns and glares, throwing his hand out to toss her like a ragdoll into a piece of rubble. Her head made contact and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 

She wakes up she doesn’t know how long later, but she shoots into a sitting position when the memories of what happened come flooding back.

“Woah, hey, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” it’s the boy again, he’s kneeling next to her position on the floor of the shuttle he and his master went to the base in, with a hand held out in case he needed to catch her, “you took a pretty hard hit.”

She hisses, her hand reaching around to feel the back of her head where it hurts the most but he stops her with careful movements; probably worried he would set her Imperial side off or something.

“Who even _are_ you people?” She questions, her voice raspy from the pain, “I get that you’re rebels and everything but aside from you and that guy being Jedi I don’t see why I have to get dragged away from home for this,” she was more rambling to herself than him but he responded anyway.

“Well, you answered the first questions yourself. We’d like to know why we keep getting ourselves targeted as well but I guess that’s what the job calls for.” Before he can continue his master takes over.

“What do you mean you were dragged away from home? You weren’t there by choice?” He stares back at her from his seat piloting at the front; he looks cautious (which is to be expected) and worried (probably because his Padawan was so close to her) but also curious and confused.

“Oh Force no,” she responds automatically, her brain too frazzled to really follow through with any necessary formalities or questions on what happened, “I just returned from a mission with my partner, perfectly ready to sleep, see the rest of my team and the kids but then _he_ shows up, demands one of us, and I get forced to go because everyone’s busy – then the minute I decide to be _nice_ to the only kid I’ve met my age in the past ten years, he throws me into a wall and abandons me.” She pushes her palms into her eyes and lets out a frustrated, exhausted and all around ‘I’m finished’ signalling sigh.

“That’s why you were being so weird for an Imperial,” the boy says, a small smile on his face as he looked back to his master, “you were so busy with the Inquisitor that you didn’t even see what she did.”

“No, I didn’t,” the older man pauses, looking between the two before asking, “Why was it so weird?”

“She gave me one of her lightsabers,” the boy smiles at her before looking back at his master, “I got to see a couple stances and it was like we were training!”

She took a moment to lie back down and close her eyes, she is so tired and her head hurts and she just wants to sleep. She didn’t hear what the boy’s master said before his face and blue eyes were over her and he was tapping her cheek gently.

“Listen, I know you wanna sleep but we think you might have a concussion so I can’t let you, sorry. Why don’t you tell us your name?”

She chuckles lightly, her name was always rather ironic with the fact that she worked for the Empire but those back home always found it amusing, even her partner’s boyfriend who was a bit of a brute.

“I don’t even know your names,” she exhales loudly, trying to keep eye-contact with the boy, “besides, you’ll laugh.”

“I’m Ezra, that’s Kanan. I’m not going to laugh – I promise.”

She hums in disbelief but recites her name nonetheless, “Rebel.”

 Her mother was always supportive of the Rebellion even before most of the children were born, and whenever anybody was brave enough to put something out there, the entire family at the base gathered around the holo-table to watch. When she was born, her mother felt the need to spite the Empire – most of the parents did – almost all of the children were named after something or had names that eluded to/meant something the Imperials despised which led to having codenames they had to use when not on base.

Ezra smiles and Kanan chuckles lightly before he says something about getting back to the Ghost, which she assumes is their ship. Her body seems to think she is safe and instead of staying awake, she blacks out again.


End file.
